Ostateczna kryjówka
by 100-ki.Yakou.no.Ou
Summary: Harry wpisuje w Google 'Toma Marvolo Riddle'a'. Wyniki są czymś, czego nigdy by się nie spodziewał i wywracają jego świat do góry nogami... Ostrzeżenia: slash, zły Dumbledore.
1. Chapter 1

Wreszcie! Zaplątani wstawieni w całości, a ja zaczynam się za pierwszy rozdziało Kryjówki, która mnie samą doprowadziła do siedzenia w nocy by skończyć Zaplątanych i móc tłumaczyć właśnie ją.

Mam nadzieje, że przypadnie wam do gustu. :)

EDIT: Wstawiam zbetowany rozdział. :D

* * *

Autor: Paimpont

Tytuł oryginału: The Final Hiding Place

Link do oryginału: s/9003561/1/The-Final-Hiding-Place

Beta: Ziober

* * *

Nareszcie!

Harry otworzył okno w swojej sypialni i uśmiechnął się do siebie, gdy lśniące auto Dursleyów zniknęło w chmurze spalin, kierując się w dół cichej uliczki. Pięć lat po niespodziewanej wizycie Zgredka na Privet Drive numer 4 i niefortunnym incydencie z puddingiem Mansonowie wreszcie doszli do siebie na tyle, by zaprosić Dursleyów na kolację. Harry wiedział, że ponowne wkupienie się w łaski pana Mansona zajęło jego wujowi kilka lat nieszczerych pochlebstw. Ciotkę Petunię całą nosiło z ekscytacji, gdy dowiedziała się, że cała rodzina (nie wliczając Harry'ego, rzecz jasna) mogłaby spędzić wieczór w rezydencji Mansonów. Dudley i wuj Vernon wbili się w pasujące do siebie ciemne garnitury i niegustowne krawaty oraz oblali się tanimi płynami po goleniu, a ciotka Petunia nieodparcie przypominała Harry'emu... cóż, właśnie _petunię_, w swojej furkoczącej różowej sukience z szyfonu, pachnąca słabo drogimi perfumami.

Trzy godziny wolności dla Harry'ego! Może nawet cztery, jeśli pan Manson ma dobry gust w oferowaniu wujowi Vernonowi brandy i cygara po obiedzie... i czy nie było też jakiejś rozmowy o zdjęciach z wakacji na Majorce?  
Harry uśmiechnął się do siebie na perspektywę długich, cudownych godzin całkowitej wolności - cóż, _niemal_ całkowitej. Dursleyowie zatroszczyli się dobrze o zamknięcie frontowych drzwi, by nie mógł wyjść z domu i odstawiać magicznych cyrków przed ich nieskazitelnymi sąsiadami.

Jednak wciąż - kilka godzin wolnych od Dursleyów!

Gdy tylko zniknęli z pola widzenia, Harry skierował się prosto do spiżarni i zjadł łapczywie tyle jedzenia ile mógł w sobie zmieścić. Już znał rutynę: natychmiast po tym jak jego wujostwo znalazło się poza domem jadł wszystko co znalazł, a czego brak nie zostanie odkryty do czasu, gdy będzie bezpieczny z powrotem w szkole. Nauczony latami doświadczenia w sztuce radzenia sobie z głodem, Harry skupił się na bogatych odżywczo składnikach, które utrzymają go w formie przynajmniej do kolejnego tygodnia lub coś podobnego. Szybko zjadł swoją zakazaną ucztę złożoną z sardynek, kondensowanego mleka, konserwowanych brzoskwiń, dżemu jeżynowego i szynki. Smaki, zmieszane razem, były nieco dziwne, ale wkrótce jego żołądek był przyjemnie napełniony.

Co teraz? Otwierała się przed nim szeroka gama zakazanych przyjemności. Telewizja, gry video, komputer Dudleya? Harry ukrył puste puszki za nieotwartym workiem ziarna dla ptaków w spiżarni i rozważył przez chwilę możliwe opcje. Komputer był prawdopodobnie najlepszym wyborem. Nie podzielał zamiłowania swojego kuzyna do okaleczania kosmitów na tyle, by cieszyć się grami video, co pozostawiało komputer i telewizor. Wiedział jednak, że gdyby Dursleyowie wrócili wcześniej, mogliby go przyłapać na oglądaniu telewizji na dole, co skończyłoby się nieuniknionym laniem. Jednak jeśli wróciliby, a korzystałby u Dudleya z jego komputera, to byłby w stanie wyłączyć go i wrócić do własnego pokoju nim wujostwo dotarłoby na górę. Tak, więc komputer!

Komputer Dudleya wkrótce zamigotał, wracając do życia i Harry zauważył z pewnym zaciekawieniem, że jego kuzyn był w trakcie googlowania "jak zainteresować gorące dziewczyny". Harry wiedział, że mugole mogą szukać wielu informacji w Google'u - Hermiona wyjaśniła mu kiedyś jak działa wyszukiwarka niemal poetycko - jednak Harry mógł się założyć, że nawet Google nie pomoże Dudleyowi z czymś _takim_.

- Do tego potrzeba by ci trochę prawdziwej magii, Dudley. - Szepnął do siebie. - Więcej niż znajdziesz w Google'u!

Być może Harry również powinien czegoś poszukać, skoro ma szansę? Jedyny problem był taki, że informacje, których mógłby potrzebować nie należały to takich, które można znaleźć przez Google'a. _Jak sprowadzić kogoś zza Zasłony, która oddziela żywych od martwych? Jak zwyciężyć Czarnego Pana? Jaka jest najlepsza strategia na przetrwanie ataku śmierciożerców?_

Palce Harry'ego unosiły się przez chwilę nad klawiaturą. Wtedy wzruszył ramionami i wpisał imię, które ostatnimi dniami wciąż krążyło w jego głowie: Tom Marvolo Riddle. Wiedział dość o komputerach, by zdać sobie sprawę, że ten odpowie pewnie "Brak wyników dla 'Tom Marvolo Riddle'. Miałeś na myśli 'Toma morwy i rydle'?" czy coś takiego, ale było coś zakazanego i dziwnie satysfakcjonującego we wpisywaniu nazwiska Czarnego Pana w mugolskim komputerze Dudleya. Wuj Vernon spaliłby pewnie komputer gdyby tylko wiedział, że użyto go do tak grzesznych działań, pomyślał Harry radośnie.

Jednak ku jego wielkiemu zaskoczeniu, komputer nie zadał mu żadnych pytań; w zamian, momentalnie wyświetlił pierwszą z trzech stron wyników. _Tom Marvolo Riddle, handlarz antyków. Tom Marvolo Riddle, samotny filantrop. Fundusz stypendialny Toma Marvolo Riddle'a dla osieroconych dzieci..._

Co? _Co?_

Harry wbił wzrok w ekran. Nagle krew poniosła po jego ciele nieprzyjemne mrowienie. Miał halucynacje? Z pewnością to nie mógł być _ten_ Tom Marvolo Riddle, Czarny Pan? Ale jak mogła istnieć inna osoba, która się _tak_ nazywa?

Na ekranie był link, który pozwalał zobaczyć wyniki dla "Obrazów". Harry powoli przesunął na niego kursor. Nie. Nie, to _nie mógłby_ być ten sam Tom Riddle... Mógłby? Oczywiście, że nie. Tylko dziwaczny zbieg okoliczności...

Harry kliknął "Obrazy" i kilkanaście małych fotografii mężczyzny pojawiło się na jasnym ekranie.  
Harry siedział nieruchomo przez długą chwilę, wpatrując się w kompletnym niezrozumieniu w twarz na ekranie komputera. Wreszcie poruszył kursorem i kliknął na jedno ze zdjęć, by je powiększyć.  
Twarz mężczyzny wypełniła ekran i poważne szare oczy spojrzały na Harry'ego z podświetlonej powierzchni.

_Tom Riddle._

Harry poczuł się słabo. Tom Riddle? Tak, twarz na ekranie z pewnością należała do niego. Wyglądał teraz starzej niż kiedy Harry widział jego cień w Komnacie Tajemnic czy jego wspomnienie w myślodsiewni Dumbledore'a, ale te hipnotyzujące oczy były identyczne. Jak stary był? Trzydzieści lat, może czterdzieści? Nie, to absurd! Tom Riddle był uczniem Hogwartu w latach 40', powinien być teraz w wieku McGonagall! Nawet jeśli czarodzieje starzeją się wolniej niż mugole, nie było możliwości, by Tom Riddle tak wyglądał. Mimo tego, to był Tom Riddle. Nie mógłby pomylić tych lśniących, srebrzystoszarych oczu, otoczonych ciemnymi rzęsami, tych kształtnych rysów twarzy, albo pełnych warg wygiętych w na pół ironicznym uśmiechu...

Tom Riddle...?

Ale _jak_ to możliwe? To nie ma najmniejszego sensu!

Tom Riddle już dawno stracił ludzkie piękno, które kiedyś posiadał. Stał się Voldemortem! Te jasne oczy barwy srebra dzisiaj lśnią szkarłatem, a ta urocza twarz jest przemieniona w coś potwornego i nieludzkiego.

_Voldemort._ Harry wpatrzył się w obraz mężczyzny przed sobą i, z dziwnym ukłuciem chłodu, zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że to była twarz Voldemorta. Tak, mógł wyczuć w niej coś wspólnego z widmem, które nawiedziło jego koszmary w rysach twarzy i hipnotycznych oczach. To był Voldemort, a jednocześnie wcale nie. Człowiek na ekranie był Tomem Riddlem, którym mógłby być, gdyby nie zmienił się w potwora. Ten mężczyzna wciąż był człowiekiem, wciąż był niepokojąco przyjemny do oglądania, tak jak upadły anioł...

Harry kliknął szybko i wrócił na poprzednią stronę, przywracając listę wyników. Tom Riddle, znany handlarz antykami, okazał się mieć sklep w jednej z lepszych części Londynu. Tom Riddle był wpisany na listy darczyńców różnych fundacji charytatywnych, w tym hojnego funduszy stypendialnego "ku pamięci Amy Benson i Dennisa Bishopa z sierocińca Wool". Zaraz, Amy Benson i Dennis Bishop? Harry poczuł jak dreszcz przebiega mu po plecach. Czy to nie była ta dwójka, którą Tom skrzywdził w jaskini, wiele lat temu?

Harry przetarł oczy. Śnił? _Musiał_ śnić! To z pewnością jakaś straszna pomyłka? Możliwe, że ktoś umieścił te wszystkie fałszywe informacje o Tomie Riddle'u w internecie, wszystko w celu... w jakim celu? Zmyleniu magicznego świata? Jednak większość czarodziejów nigdy nawet nie widziała komputera! Czemu właściwie ktoś tworzyłby fałszywą postać dorosłego Toma Riddle'a w miejscu, w którym nie ma szansy zobaczyć tego nikt, kto by go znał?

Co jeśli _to_ była prawda, a wszystko inne było kłamstwem? Co jeśli szarooki mężczyzna na ekranie był, mimo wszystko, prawdziwym Tomem Riddle'em? Jednak jeżeli _to_ był Tom Riddle, w takim razie nie mógł być on Voldemortem. Jeśli Tom Riddle _nie był_ Voldemortem, wtedy...

Wtedy co? Wtedy _wszystko musi być kłamstwem._ Każde słowo, które powiedział mu Dumbledore, każde wspomnienie, który zobaczył w jego myślodsiewni, każda rzecz, której nauczył się o Czarnym Panu... Same kłamstwa. Jednak dlaczego Dumbledore miałby go okłamywać? Czy możliwe, że sam był w błędzie? Czy to możliwe, że ktoś zdołał omamić cały czarodziejski świat, z Dumbledore'em włącznie, sprawiając, że uwierzyli w Czanego Pana, który nie jest prawdziwy?

Nie! Potworny Voldemort _był_ prawdziwy - Harry widział go, czuł palący ból jego dotyku. Tak, Czarny Pan był nawet zbyt prawdziwy. Jednak jeśli _nie był_ on Tomem Riddle'em, a jedynie kimś do niego podobnym?

Możliwe też, że mężczyzna na ekranie jest kimś pod działaniem eliksiru Wielosokowego, by wyglądać jak człowiek, jakim Czarny Pan mógł kiedyś być? Jednak _czemu_ ktokolwiek by coś takiego robił?

Czując jak dłoń mu drży, Harry kliknął "drukuj" i drukarka Dudleya wyrzuciła z siebie pojedynczy arkusz papieru. Złapał go i spojrzał na kilka linijek tekstu. Domowy adres Toma Marvolo Riddle'a w Londynie. Człowieka, który może jednak nie być Voldemortem...

Harry złożył kartkę i schował do kieszeni. Po tym usunął historię przeglądania, wyłączył komputer i zszedł na dół.

Wziął pełna garść z awaryjnych pieniędzy, które ciotka Petunia trzymała w tajnej skrytce za książkami kucharskimi w kuchni. Złapał ciężkie krzesło i użył go do wybicia/otwarcia sobie drogi wyjścia przez okno w jadalni. Deszcz odłamków szkła opadł na nienaganny trawnik Dursleyów, małe dowody najnowszego występku Harry'ego, pozostawione i czekające na odkrycie przez jego wujostwo po ich powrocie. Harry sprawdził kieszeń i upewnił się, że ma w niej różdżkę.

Będzie miał piekielne kłopoty za tę wybitą szybę, a za kradzież pieniędzy, gdy tylko zostanie ona odkryta, czeka go pewnie dzikie lanie i miesiąc w komórce. Jednak w tej chwili Harry nie myślał o konsekwencjach. Wybierał się do Londynu, by znaleźć Toma Marvolo Riddle'a.

* * *

- Mogę w czymś panu pomóc? - W jakiś sposób mężczyzna za biurkiem w recepcji eleganckiego apartamentowca był w stanie sprawić, że słowo "panu" brzmiało jak obelga.

Harry przełknął ślinę, boleśnie świadom, że jego za duże, używane ubrania upodabniając go do czegoś, co kot przeżuł i wypluł.

- Chciałbym się spotkać z Tomem Riddle'em.

Portier pozwolił sobie unieść leciutko lewą brew, jasno komunikując, że uważa to za niezmiernie mało prawdopodobne.

- Czy pan Riddle oczekuje pana?

- Nie. - Cóż, jeśli tylko nie jest to skomplikowana pułapka. Czemu Harry nie pomyślał o tym wcześniej? Czy to mógł być sprytny podstęp, ukartowany przez samego Voldemorta, by odciągnąć Harry'ego od bezpieczeństwa domu Dursleyów? Nie, nikt nie mógł przewidzieć, że Harry wygoogluje "Tom Marvolo Riddle". Harry trafił na niewytłumaczalną tajemnicę i miał zamiar zgłębić temat.

- Mógłbym powiedzieć panu Riddle'owi jaki jest cel pana wizyty? - Portier mierzył Harry'ego zniesmaczonym wzrokiem. Zniżył lekko głos szepcząc konspiracyjnie: - Obawiam się, że pan Riddle wspiera jedynie uznane i szanowane instytucje charytatywne, _proszę pana._

- Nie chcę prosić o pieniądze. - Harry poczuł, jak jego policzki płoną. - Chce z nim porozmawiać o... - O czym? Harry zastanawiał się, szukając po omacku we wspomnieniach imienia lub czegokolwiek innego, co mogłoby być znajome dla tego nieznanego Toma Riddle'a. Z jakiegoś powodu nie sądził by wpuszczono go, gdyby powiedział, że "chce porozmawiać o Czarnym Panu imieniem Voldemort", więc zdecydował się na: - Chcę porozmawiać z nim o... Albusie Dumbledorze. To bardzo ważne.

Portier zamarł.

- Albus Dumbledore? Czy to jeden z artystów, którego prace kolekcjonuje pan Riddle?  
Harry skinął głową bez słowa, wyobrażając sobie niedawno zmarłego dyrektora Hogwartu jako niezrozumiałego artystę, otoczonego obrazami w jasnofioletowych barwach. To był całkiem miły obrazek.

Portier westchnął i uniósł słuchawkę, przyciskając coś. Po chwili czekania, powiedział:

- Przepraszam, że panu przeszkadzam, panie Riddle, ale jest tu... _chłopak_, który chce się z panem widzieć. Mówi, że chodzi o pana Dumbledore'a, proszę pana. - Urwał na chwilę. - Tak, powiedział "Dumbledore", panie Riddle. - Portier zerknął na Harry'ego, szukając potwierdzenia i ten kiwnął szybko głową. - Z sierocińca? Tak, wydaje mi się, że może być z sierocińca. - Kolejna, dłuższa przerwa, po której portier podjął z nutą niedowierzania w głosie: - Jak pan sobie życzy. Przyślę go, proszę pana.

Portier odłożył słuchawkę i powiedział z wyraźnym żalem:

- Pan Riddle zgodził się łaskawie z panem zobaczyć. Proszę wjechać windą na siódme piętro. To pierwsze mieszkanie po lewej. Proszę nie błąkać się po korytarzach albo _powiadomię_ władze.

Harry kiwnął krótko głową i skierował się do windy, zaciskając mocno palce na różdżce w kieszeni kurtki.  
Przez moment Harry zastanowił się, wręcz absurdalnie, czy handlarz antykami Tom Riddle będzie go pamiętał. Z pewnością będzie w stanie jakoś wyczuć, że jego druga mroczna część jest śmiertelnym wrogiem Chłopca, Który Przeżył? Jednak nie dostrzegł nawet cienia rozpoznania w srebrzystoszarych oczach mężczyzny, który otworzył mu drzwi chwilę później.

- Więc to ty jesteś chłopakiem, który chce porozmawiać o Albusie Dumbledorze. - Głos Toma Riddle'a brzmiał spokojnie i sympatycznie. Czy to był głos Voldemorta? Harry nie potrafił zdecydować. - Jakże niespodziewanie. - Srebrzystoszare oczy Riddle'a przez moment mierzyły wzrokiem Harry'ego i jego podniszczone ubrania, zanim nie cofnął się o krok, wpuszczając go do środka. - Wejdź w takim razie.

Harry zawahał się przez chwilę, nagle czując przenikający go lodowaty strach, gdy tylko spojrzał na piękną, na wpół znajomą twarz dorosłego Toma Riddle'a. Wziął jednak głęboki oddech, zaciskając palce wokół różdżki i wchodząc Riddle'em do jego mieszkania.

Mieszkanie było przestronne i pięknie umeblowane, ale zaskakująco zabałaganione. Ściany zajmowały bogato rzeźbione regały pełne, jak Harry przypuszczał, rzadkich i cennych książek, ale chwiejne stosy starych, oprawionych w skórę tomów zajmowały też niskie stoły i głębokie fotele. Antyczne przeszklone szafki wypełnione były osobliwościami: starymi przyrządami astronomicznymi, Egipskimi skarabeuszami, tajemniczymi mapami, figurkami z brązu przedstawiającymi nieznanych bożków, srebrnymi sztyletami i pucharami inkrustowanymi klejnotami, wszystko pomieszane razem. Wiekowe książki leżały na stolikach i krzesłach i dywanach, otwarte na fantastycznych ilustracjach średniowiecznych stworów, świętych i grzeszników, wszystkich równie pięknych w oczach ich dawnego autora. Harry przypomniał sobie nagle, że Dumbledore nazwał kiedyś Toma Riddle'a kolekcjonerem - i właśnie nim był, chociaż uroczo niezorganizowanym typem.

- Jestem Tom Riddle. - Wysoki, szarooki mężczyzna podał Harry'emu dłoń. - Jak się nazywasz?

Harry potrząsnął jego dłonią, niemal oczekując znajomego, palącego bólu płynącego z jego dotyku. Jednak nic takiego nie miało miejsca, a uścisk dłoni Toma Riddle'a był silny i zadziwiająco ciepły.

- Harry Potter. - Przedstawił się szybko. Zlustrował przy tym twarz Riddle'a wzrokiem, dziwiąc się na nieznajomo ludzkie rysy jego twarzy. Wciąż widział w nich ślady Voldemorta, ale zupełnie innego Voldemorta, jakby znany mu potwór zrzucił swoją okropną skórę i przybrał ludzką, kruchą i piękną... Za Riddle'em Harry mógł zobaczyć ciemniejącą panoramę Londynu w dużych, wysuniętych oknach, w których odbijało się znikające za horyzontem słońce, lśniące ostatnimi, płonącymi krwawo promieniami.

- Usiądź, Harry. - Riddle wskazał dwa głębokie fotele przy kominku. – Proszę, wybacz bałagan; byłem zajęty czytaniem. Chciałbyś czegoś do jedzenia? Wyglądasz na głodnego.

- Nie, dziękuję.

Harry przez chwilę siedział nieruchomo, zastanawiając się co dalej. Co powiedzieć, gdy świat przestał mieć jakikolwiek sens? Niemal czuł utrzymujące się na sobie spojrzenie srebrzystych oczu i zastanawiał się co Tom Riddle mógłby myśleć.

- Jesteś czarodziejem - powiedział nagle Riddle. - Mogę to wyczuć, Harry. Jest w tobie magia.

Harry wziął głęboki oddech i napotkał jego jasne spojrzenie.

- Tak, jestem czarodziejem, panie Riddle. Pan jest?

Tom Riddle milczał przez chwilę, wreszcie mówiąc łagodnie:

- Nie, nie jestem, Harry. Już nie. Byłem nim, ale bardzo dawno temu.

- Jak dawno? - Wyszeptał Harry.

Riddle uśmiechnął się.

- Dawniej niż podejrzewasz, jak mniemam. Jestem o wiele starszy niż na to wyglądam. Możliwe, że starzeję się tak wolno właśnie przez to, że już nie używam magii. Od kiedy nie ma ona ujścia w zaklęciach i klątwach, płonie wewnątrz mnie i zachowuje mój młody wygląd... Nigdy nie uczyli nas o _tej_ stronie magii w Hogwarcie, ale nie podejrzewam, by wielu czarodziejów coś o tym wiedziało. Większość z nich woli _używać_ swej magii, gdy tylko ma ku temu okazję.

- Kiedy... kiedy po raz ostatni użył pan magii, pani Riddle? - Harry starał się brzmieć pewnie.

Tom Riddle opuścił wzrok.

- Nie używałem magii od kiedy skończyłem szesnaście lat, Harry. Ani razu od dnia w którym nieumyślnie uwolniłem potwora, który zabił niewinną dziewczynkę. - Jego głos drżał nieznacznie. - Magia to niebezpieczna rzecz. Dlatego wolę jej nie używać.

Harry wpatrywał się w niego.

- Zabił niewinną dziewczynkę? Mówi pan o Marcie?

_Nieumyślnie? Uwolnił bazyliszka nieumyślnie?_

Tom Riddle kiwnął głową.

- Tak. Biedna, mała Marta McGrew. Musisz wiedzieć o straszliwym czynie jakiego się dopuściłem, lata temu, kiedy to bezmyślnie wypuściłem bazyliszka na wolność. Podejrzewam, że ludzie wciąż o tym mówią, nawet po tak długim czasie.

Harry przełknął.

- Mówią o tym, ale wszyscy przypuszczają, że to Hagrid był tym, który wypuścił potwora.

Riddle wyglądał na zaskoczonego.

- _Hagrid?_ Ten wielki chłopak z gromadą zwierzaków? Pamiętam go! Jednak czemu, na Merlina, ludzie mieliby myśleć, że on ma z tym cokolwiek wspólnego? Jestem pewien, że Dumbledore to naprostował?

- Dumbledore? - Harry czuł, jak kręci mu się w głowie. - On... on mógł podejrzewać, że miał pan coś wspólnego z otwarciem komnaty, tak myślę, ale nie sadzę, by _wiedział_...

Srebrzyste oczy Toma Riddle'a otworzyły się szeroko.

- Co? Och, ale nie masz tu racji, Harry! Oczywiście, że Dumbledore wiedział! Poszedłem do niego i opowiedziałem mu wszystko zaraz po tej tragedii! Wyznałem Dumbledore'owi wszystkie straszliwe czyny, których się dopuściłem, powiedziałem mu też, że oszczędzę dyrektorowi Dippetowi problemów z wydalaniem mnie ze szkoły; chciałem spakować się i zniknąć przed rankiem. Opuściłem Hogwart tej nocy, po tym jak zobaczyłem jakich strasznych i mrocznych rzeczy może dokonać moja magia, i nie użyłem jej od tamtego czasu.

- Pan nigdy _nie użył magii od tamtego czasu?_ - Harry spojrzał na Riddle'a wątpiąco. - Ale... ale poszedł pan zabić własnego ojca za pomocą Avady! Tak jak innych, niewinnych ludzi, w tym moich rodziców...

- Co? - Twarz Riddle'a poszarzała. - Skąd masz te dziwne myśli, Harry? Ja _zabiłem_ mojego ojca? I twoich rodziców? Kto ci to powiedział?

- Albus Dumbledore. - Wyszeptał Harry.

- Albus Dumbledore. - Głos Toma był niemal niesłyszalny. - _On_ ci to wszystko powiedział? Ale nie rozumiem... czemu powiedziałby coś takiego? Czy Dumbledore stracił rozum na stare lata? Jestem pewien, że musiałeś słuchać majaków szaleńca. Gdzie on teraz jest, Harry?

- Martwy - powiedział Harry, czując jak słowa niemal utykają mu w gardle. - Albus Dumbledore zginął kilka miesięcy temu. Został zamordowany przez nauczyciela eliksirów, Severusa Snape'a, sługę mrocznego czarodzieja Voldemorta.

- Voldemort? - Tom Riddle spojrzał na niego bezmyślnie. - Kolejny mroczny czarodziej, jak Grindewald?  
Harry kiwnął głową.

- Tak. Ale nie rozumiem... widzi pan, Voldemort to pan, panie Riddle.

- _Co?_ - Kolejne bezmyślne spojrzenie pełne niezrozumienia. - _Ja?_

Harry przyjrzał się Riddle'owi bliżej, ale nie widział w jego bladej, harmonijnej twarzy oszustwa, jedynie skołowanie i niepokój.

- Tak, pan. Według słów profesora Dubbledore'a oraz innych nauczycieli Hogwartu, jak profesor Slughorn, _pan_ stał się Voldemortem. Uwolnił pan bazyliszka, zamordował własnego ojca i dziadków, stworzył kilka horkruksów i został Czarnym Panem Voldemortem. Widziałem Voldemorta; próbował mnie zabić. Wiem, że jest prawdziwy i niewiarygodnie przerażający. Według Dumbledore'a, istnieje przepowiednia która mówi, że muszę zostać tym, który w końcu zabije Voldemorta, jeżeli on nie zabije mnie pierwszy...

Tom Riddle zatopił się w fotelu, bledszy niż śnieg.

- Och, na Merlina, Harry! Istnieje wielkie zło, które maczało w tym palce, nie ma co do tego wątpliwości! Jednak _nic_ z tego nie rozumiem. Nigdy nie chciałem mieć nic więcej wspólnego z magicznym światem, ale jeśli Dumbledore zdecydował, by osobiście mnie w to wmieszać, mogę nie mieć wyboru. Do tego wciągnął we wszystko ciebie, no i jak to brzmi - zwyczajny chłopak, który przypomina mi o zaniedbanym uczniu którym sam byłem... - Riddle siedział dłuższą chwile bez słowa, wpatrując się w Harry'ego. Wreszcie wyszeptał: - Harry, będzie lepiej jeśli opowiesz mi wszystko, od samego początku. Wtedy, być może, będziemy w stanie zrozumieć kim lub czym jest ten potworny Voldemort...

* * *

Uff, jednak sen i sprawy w domu okazał się silniejsze od zachwytu Kryjówką, no trudno. Na razie jest to jedyny opublikowany przez autorkę rozdział, kolejne będę tłumaczyć i umieszczać tak szybko po publikacji oryginału jak tylko będę mogła.


	2. Chapter 2

Hej! :)

Wyjaśnię tak dla niecierpliwych: Ostateczna kryjówka jest opowiadaniem, które sama autorka tworzy na bieżąco więc mogę dodawać kolejne rozdziały dopiero gdy ona najpierw je napisze i opublikuje. więc niestety, trzeba cierpliwości. :)

* * *

Tom Riddle usiadł spokojnie i słuchał Harry'ego opowiadającego mu historię swego życia, swych lat w Hogwarcie i swych spotkań z Voldemortem. Riddle poruszył się kilka razy niespokojnie na krześle, jego oddech przyśpieszył kilka razy, ale zerwał się w krzesła dopiero, gdy Harry powiedział o Dumbledorze i tym, że chciał on by znalazł pozostałe horkruksy Voldemorta.

- Horkruksy? Kawałki połamanej duszy ukryte w cennych przedmiotach? Cóż to za nonsens? - Tom spojrzał na Harry'ego osłupiały. - Ludzka dusza nie jest _rzeczą,_ którą można by podzielić lub w czymś ukryć Harry.

Chłopak przełknął.

- Obawiam się, że to nie nonsensy. Widziałem kilka horkruksów na własne oczy: dziennik Toma Riddle'a, zawierający fragment jego duszy, przeklęty pierścień, który zatruł rękę Dumbledore'a...

Tom Riddle, oszołomiony, przeczesał palcami ciemne, nieułożone włosy, burząc je kompletnie.

- Ale to nie mogą być horkruksy, Harry! Dziennik i pierścień? Zwykłe przedmioty, które ktoś napełnił czarną magią! Miałem pamiętnik w czasie nauki w szkole, to prawda, ale nie było w nim nic prócz niespójnej paplaniny samotnego chłopca, który uważał się za dość inteligentnego. Ośmielę się twierdzić, że byłbym głęboko zażenowany czytając to dzisiaj! Jednak zgubiłem mój dziennik w połowie ostatniego roku w Hogwarcie i nigdy go nie znalazłem. - Tom urwał na moment, po chwili szepcząc: - Podejrzewałem wtedy trochę Dumbledore'a o to, że go ukradł.

- Dumbledore'a? - Harry poczuł nieprzyjemny chłód na karku. - Czemu?

- Cóż... - Tom zarumienił się lekko. - Albus Dumbledore zawsze wydawał się tak osobliwie... cóż, mieć _obsesję_ na moim punkcie, podejrzewam, że już od dnia w którym pierwszy raz przybył i odnalazł mnie w sierocińcu, by zaprosić do Hogwartu. Wiele nauczycieli w szkole się mną interesowało, byłem samotnym i pozbawiony przyjaciół, a do tego dość utalentowany w kwestii magii. Ale czasem, zwłaszcza gdy dorastałem, łapałem Dumbledore'a na wpatrywaniu się we mnie wzrokiem, który wydawał mi się.. inny. Nienaturalny. Niemal straszny.

Harry wzdrygnął się lekko.

- Z perspektywy czasu, czasem zastanawiałem się czy nie był jednym z tych zdemoralizowanych starców lubujących się w młodych chłopcach... - Zerknął na Harry'ego przenikliwie. - Wygląda na to, że dość dobrze znałeś Dumbledore'a. Czy on kiedykolwiek... przekroczył jakiekolwiek granice waszej relacji, Harry?

Harry potrząsnął głową bez słowa, mając mętlik w głowie. Nie! Dumbledore nie był taką osobą... prawda?

- Dobrze! - Tom wyglądał na uspokojonego. - Przez moment zaczynałem się martwić. Dumbledore wydał się mieć rodzaj obsesji również na twoim punkcie, a że jesteś całkiem piękny... - Potrząsnął głową, jakby próbował wyrzucić z niej tą myśl. - Och, mniejsza. Najwyraźniej Dumbledore nie był aż tak zdeprawowany jak sobie wyobrażałem. Wciąż jednak zastanawiam się, czy to on ukradł mój dziennik. Jednak nawet jeśli on - lub ktoś inny - zabrał mój stary pamiętnik i obłożył go klątwami, z powodów których nie potrafię pojąć, to żaden człowiek nie byłby w stanie umieścić w nim_ duszy._ Zdolny czarodziej mógłby pewnie umieścić w nim wspomnienie lub jego obraz, używając podobnego rodzaju magii, jakiego używa się przy tworzeniu wspomnień w Myślodsiewni, ale _duszę?_ Nie, coś takiego jest niewykonalne! Ludzka dusza nie może być dotknięta przez magię, tak jak nie może być rozerwana lub zniszczona.

Harry spojrzał na niego.

- _Co?_ Oczywiście, że może! Prawdopodobnie po prostu nie wiesz o tej dziedzinie magii, Tom, skoro opuściłeś świat czarodziejów zanim skończyłeś szesnaście lat. Oczywiście, ze dusza może być naruszona przez magię! Co... co z dementorami? Wszyscy wiedzą, że te stwory potrafią wyssać twoją duszę.

Tom Riddle wyglądał na nawet bardziej zaskoczonego.

- Och, wiem o dementorach, Harry! Jednak one właściwie nie wysysają duszy - to po prostu wyrażenie, chwytliwa fraza! Wiem, że małe dzieci z czarodziejskich rodzin często wierzą, że dementor dosłownie wyssie ich duszę, ale to oczywiste, że one tego nie robią; używają mrocznej i wstrętnej magii by pozbawić osobę całego jej szczęścia. Pocałunek dementora spowoduje tak głęboką traumę, że każdy kogo on spotka dozna poważnych psychicznych szkód na resztę życia. Może _wydawać się,_ że taka osoba straciła duszę, ale straciła jedynie zdrowie psychiczne i zdolność ekspresji. Pocałunek dementora da ten sam efekt co przedłużona klątwa Cruciatus; pocałunek spowoduje ból psychiczny tak, jak klątwa powoduje ból fizyczny, a ofiary obu stracą swój rozum. Ale żadna agonia, psychiczna czy fizyczna, nie skrzywdzi ludzkiej _duszy,_ Harry! Wszyscy dorośli czarodzieje o tym wiedzą i jestem pewien, że Dumbledore również! Wiem, że odszedłem ze szkoły ledwie jako chłopak, ale byłem dość nadzwyczajnym uczniem, jeśli mogę tak o sobie powiedzieć, i przeczytałem każdą książkę o magii który wpadła mi w ręce podczas pobytu w szkole. Wiem o wiele więcej na temat magii niż wielu czarodziejów, Harry, i wiem, że nie istnieje na świecie zaklęcie zdolne zniszczyć lub rozedrzeć duszę.  
Harry zakrył oczy dłonią.

- Czekaj... mówisz, że _nie ma_ horkruksów? - Czuł jak zaczyna kręcić mu się głowie. - Więc Dumbledore to wszystko wymyślił...? - Wszystko naraz wydało się dziwne, senne, i już zupełnie nie wiedział co było prawdą, a co nie.

Tom skinął głową.

- Dokładnie to mówię, Harry. Nie mam jednak pojęcia czemu Dumbledore zmyślił by taką historię. Horkruksy! Co za dziwaczne pojęcie! Dumbledore musiał mieć swoje powody, jeśli chciał byś zniszczył konkretne artefakty, ale tym powodem nie mogło być to, że zawierały one kawałki rozdartej duszy!

Harry zamarł.

- Nie, _nie możesz_ mieć racji. Dumbledore nie był jedynym który wiedział o horkruksach. Inni nauczyciele...

- Inni nauczyciele? - Tom Riddle wyglądał na zaskoczonego. - _Oni_ również uwierzyli w horkruksy? Dobry Boże, czy oni wszyscy poszaleli? Biedny Horacy Slughorn zawsze był dość naiwny, ale co z profesorem Binnsem? Z Minerwą McGonagall? Powiedziałeś, że uczy w Hogwarcie, tak? Znam ją z moich szkolnych lat i zawsze była dość rozsądną i sensowną osobą.

Harry zawahał się.

- Cóż, nigdy nie rozmawiałem o horkruksach z profesor McGonagall, to prawda. Ale profesor Slughorn mi o nich powiedział! Czy raczej, wreszcie dał mi swoje wspomnienie które zawierało jego rozmowę z tobą o horkruksach. Przy pierwszym wspomnieniu, które pokazał mi Dumbledore ktoś majstrował, ale przy drugim nie... - Harry poczuł mrowienie wzdłuż kręgosłupa. - Chyba... chyba, że Dumbledore majstrował jakoś przy _obu_ wspomnieniach... - Poczuł jak kręci mu się w głowie. - Och, Merlinie! Nie wiem już co myśleć, Panie Riddle.

- Tom, proszę - powiedział odruchowo Tom Riddle. Nagły uśmiech rozjaśnił jego przystojną, bladą twarz. - Jesteśmy od teraz partnerami w tej dziwnej i tajemniczej przygodzie, Harry, czy nam się to podoba czy nie. Wszystkie formalności byłyby w tych okolicznościach absurdalne. - Pokręcił wolno głową. - Gdybym tylko zrozumiał czemu Dumbledore stworzył całą tę historię! Czemu potrzebował cię do zniszczania tych przedmiotów? Powiedziałeś, że dyrektor jest martwy, Harry. Jesteś tego całkowicie pewien? Jest jakaś szansa, że wciąż żyje?

Harry pokręcił głową.

- Nie. Byłem tam, Tom, tej nocy której zginął, widziałem wszystko na własne oczy. Wszędzie byli Śmierciożercy - to poplecznicy Voldemorta - i Draco Malfoy powinien zabić Dumbledore'a. Jednak Draco nie mógł tego zrobić, więc zamiast niego zrobił to Snape. Wycelował różdżkę w dyrektora i rzucił klątwę Avady. Profesor Dumbledore spadł z wieży astronomicznej jak... jak szmaciana lalka...

- On spadł z wieży? - Tom pochylił się, nagle bardzo uważny. - Ponieważ uderzyła w niego Avada? Czy znajdował się w takim razie na szczycie muru?

Harry pokręcił głową.

- Nie, po prostu stał na dachu. Siła klątwy zepchnęła go przez mur.

- _Co?_ - Tom zamarł na moment, po chwili szepcząc: - Ale to nie tak działa klątwa zabijająca, Harry! Pojawia się błysk zielonego światła i okropny hałas, a _ofiara zaklęcia osuwa się bezgłośnie na ziemię!_ Klątwa Avady nie wyrzuca nikogo w powietrze. Z pewnością uczyłeś się o tym na zajęciach z Obrony Przed Czarną Magią?

- Ja... - Harry już miał odpowiedzieć, gdy przypomniał sobie nagle o biednym pająku, którego uderzyła klątwa fałszywego Moody'ego. Z uczuciem dziwnego chłodu zdał sobie sprawę, że pająk po prostu opadł na grzbiet, dokładnie tam gdzie stał. _Tak jak Cedrik Diggory, kiedy uderzyła go klątwa Adava Kedavra na cmentarzu!_ Harry'emu zrobiło się słabo. Snape wycelował różdżkę w Dumbledore'a i rozbłysło zielone światło... Czy był hałas? Nie mógł sobie przypomnieć. Jednak był odrzut magii, który zwalił Dumbledore'a z nóg i wypchnął go z wieży na ziemię...

Harry poczuł nagłą suchość w ustach. Tom miał rację._ Avada Kedavra_ nie mogła tego zrobić. Coś w morderstwie Albusa Dumbledore'a było nie tak, bardzo nie tak... Czy Dumbledore _naprawdę_ został zabity tamtej nocy? Harry czuł jak serce wali mu w piersi, bijąc szybko z przerażenia.

Spojrzał na Toma, oszołomiony.

- Ty... ty masz rację, Tom. Avada Kedavra nie działa w ten sposób. Nie zwala kogoś z nóg jak klątwa, którą widziałem. Było zielone światło i padły słowa morderczego zaklęcia, ale efekty klątwy były bardziej jak... - Harry zamarł. _Oczywiście_. Widział to zaklęcie tyle razy; czemu nie rozpoznał go tej okropnej nocy, gdy myślał, że Dumbledore zginął? - Jak zaklęcie _Expelliarmus_...

Tom kiwnął głową.

- Dokładnie. Czy jest możliwe, że ten mistrz eliksirów był w jakimś porozumieniu z Dumbledorem, Harry? Mogli umówić się na sfingowanie jego śmierci?

Harry kiwnął powoli głową.

- Myślę... myślę, że tak... - Oparł głowę na rękach. - Och, Merlinie, Tom! Nie wiem już co jest prawdziwe! Nie wiem komu ufać.

Tom położył mu dłoń na ramieniu.

- Doznałeś głębokiego szoku, Harry. Całkiem zrozumiałe! Posłuchaj, musimy dotrzeć do sedna sprawy, ale teraz myślę, że masz dosyć na dzisiaj. Biedne dziecko, cały się trzęsiesz! Może odwiozę cię do domu? Znajdę cię znów jutro, jeśli się zgodzisz, jak już trochę odpoczniesz, i zobaczymy co możemy z tym wszystkim zrobić.

- Domu? - Harrym wstrząsnęła nagła panika. - Proszę, nie! Żyję z ciotką i wujem i nie sadzę, bym był teraz zbyt mile widziany. Widzisz, zamknęli mnie i musiałem wybić okno żeby się wydostać i z tobą zobaczyć. Wziąłem też trochę schowanych oszczędności ciotki żeby zapłacić za autobus... Jeśli teraz wrócę to tak mnie zleją, że przez tydzień nie wstanę z łóżka.

- Co! - Tom brzmiał na zszokowanego. - Biją cię? Czemu, powinieneś o tym komuś powiedzieć, Harry! Komuś w szkole, mugolskim władzom, komukolwiek!

- Nie wydaje mi się, że ktokolwiek w czarodziejskim świecie jest o mnie specjalnie zmartwiony - wymamrotał Harry. - Dumbledore powiedział wszystkim, że _muszę_ zostawać z ciotką i wujem ponieważ to jedyne miejsce, w którym jestem bezpieczny od Voldemorta.

- On _to_ powiedział? - Usta Toma zacisnęły się w wąską linie. - Cóż, nie wracasz tam, Harry. Sam zadzwonią po władze i upewnię się, że twój wuj i ciotka wezmą odpowiedzialność za to co ci robili. - Zawahał się, po chwili odgarniając Harry'emu włosy z czoła. - W ten sposób nabawiłeś se się tej blizny? Od twojej krewnych?  
Jego dłoń była ciepła i Harry nie mógł powstrzymać myśli, że dotyk Toma jest przyjemny.

- Nie, tę bliznę zostawiło zaklęcie zabijające Voldemorta, które rzucił na mnie, gdy byłem dzieckiem. Dumbledore powiedział, że ofiara śmierci mojej matki dała mi magiczną ochronę dzięki której przetrwałem klątwę.

Lekki uśmiech pojawił się na twarzy Toma.

- Przynajmniej _tą_ część trafił! Tak, śmierć twojej matki poniesiona dobrowolnie by cię bronić mogła dać ci ochronę, nawet przeciw klątwie zabijającej.

Harry potarł bliznę.

- Ale Tom, jest w niej coś dziwnego! Zaczyna boleć zawsze, kiedy tylko Voldemort jest zły, a czasem potrafię nawet wyczuć jego myśli. Wiem, że to brzmi absurdalnie, ale czasem zastanawiałem się nawet, czy nie jestem jednym z horkruksów Voldemorta, skoro wydaje się dzielić jego duszę.

Tom otworzył szeroko oczy.

- Dzielić jego duszę? Ale _nie ma_ żadnych horkruksów, Harry! Dusze nie mogą być dzielone lub podzielone! Nigdy nie istniała magia zdolna dokonać takich rzeczy, nieważne do Dumbledore ci powiedział! Jeśli możesz wyczuć myśli Voldemorta, musi za tym stać jakiś inny rodzaj magii. Jesteś leglimentą?

- Nie... jestem pewien, że nie.

- W takim razie jak to możliwe, że wyczuwasz myśli tego potwora? - Tom przesunął palcem po bliźnie Harry'ego, który poczuł jak oddech utyka mu w gardle. Niespodziewanie Tom był tak blisko, a świeży, lekko piżmowy zapach jego skóry i płynu po goleniu przyprawiał go o lekkie zawroty głowy.

- Masz ze sobą różdżkę? - Zapytał nagle Tom.

Harry zawahał się przez moment, ale wyciągnął różdżkę z kieszeni i podał ją mężczyźnie. Dziwne, że zaufał Tomowi Riddle'owi na tyle, by oddać mu różdżkę! Z drugiej strony nie miał tak naprawdę nikogo innego komu mógłby teraz zaufać. Tom zacisnął palce na różdżce i Harry nieodparcie miał przed oczami obraz innej różdżki w tych długich, bladych palcach... Przeszył go lekki, lodowaty dreszcz strachu.

- Dobrze, siedź spokojnie - wyszeptał Tom. - Nie uprawiałem magii od bardzo długiego czasu, ale byłem w tym dobry. - Przytknął koniec różdżki do czoła Harry'ego. - _Antleo!_

Ból przeszył głowę Harry'ego. Coś się ujawniało, z ciemnego i tajemniczego miejsca w nim samym; czuł magię płynącą z różdżki, wyciągającą coś na powierzchnię, do dziennego światła. Poczuł krótki ból i nagle uczycie straty, ale wtedy coś w nim rozluźniło się i odetchnęło. Nagle czuł całe swoje jestestwo inaczej, jaśniej, jakby zdjęto z jego ramion ogromny ciężar. Dotknął niepewnie blizny.

- Co... co się stało, Tom?

- Proszę, sam zobacz - powiedział tom miękko. Wyciągnął przed siebie rękę. Na jego dłoni leżało coś niewielkiego i ciemnoszarego, wielkości małej perły.

Harry wbił to wzrok, czując dreszcz biegnący po plecach.

- _To_ wyszło z mojej blizny? Co to?

- Twoje połączenie z Czarnym Panem - wyszeptał Tom. - Jak sądzę, fragment tej okropnej istoty, która znasz jako Voldemorta. Jest wypełnioną jakimś rodzajem czarnej magii, czuję to. Nie powiem ci jednak czym to dokładnie _jest_. Nie duszą, rzecz jasna. Czymś innym, ale nie wiem czym...

Harry przyglądał się niewielkiej szarej perełce. Nie była z kamienia ani ciała ani czegokolwiek innego, co by rozpoznawał.

- To jest żywe? - Wzdrygnął się.

Tom zadrżał lekko.

- Nie wiem. Nie wydaje mi się, ale na wszelki wypadek... - Podrzucił kulkę w powietrze i wycelował w nią różdżką Harry'ego. - _Confringo!_ - Mała eksplozja i po perełce nie było śladu.

- Ty... ty wciąż jesteś dość dobry w magii, Tom. - Odetchnął Harry. Spojrzał na Toma i zastanowił się nad ta dziwną symetrią zdarzeń: stał przez nim człowiek, którym Voldemort mógł się stać, usuwając dziwną część, którą Voldemort pozostawił w nim.

Tom uśmiechnął się i nagle wyglądał niemal jak jego rówieśnik.

- Cóż, dziękuję! Proszę, zabierz różdżkę z powrotem, żeby nie kusiło mnie użycie jej do rożnych rzeczy, jak odkurzeniem mojej kolekcji książek. - Podał Harry'emu jego różdżkę z ostrokrzewu. - Możesz chyba tu zostać na jakiś czas, jeśli chcesz - mogę ci też znaleźć jakiś wygodny hotel.

- Tutaj, proszę - powiedział szybko Harry. Czuł jak policzki oblewa mu rumieniec. - Znaczy, jeśli ci to nie przeszkadza...

Tom uśmiechnął się.

- Och, niespecjalnie. Właściwie, to będzie dość uspokajające, wiedzieć, że jesteś tutaj i mogę mieć na ciebie oko, a nie na zewnątrz, w tym szalonym świecie, w którym jakiś uderzająco do mnie podobny Czarny Pan szaleje na wolności... Zabiorę część książek z gościnnej sypialni.

Harry poszedł z nim do przestronnego pokoju ze świetnym łóżkiem z baldachimem i niezliczoną ilością książek. Tom zaczął przenosić stosy powieści z łóżka i Harry pomógł mu ułożyć je na podłodze.

- Czytaj co chcesz, oczywiście - mruknął Tom i zdmuchnął pył z kilku tomów. - Masz tu kilka dobrych powieści. Och, w rogu jest pianino jeśli umiesz grać.

Harry pokręcił głową.

- Nie, nigdy się nie uczyłem. Ty grasz?

Tom kiwnął głową. Odrzucił kilka książek i podszedł do pianina. Wkrótce w powietrzu rozbrzmiała muzyka, w której Harry zasłuchał się z zachwytem. W pierwszej chwili to było tylko kilka drżących dźwięków, niepewnych jak pierwszy pocałunek. Delikatne nuty uniosły się w powietrzu, kojarząc Harry'emu z łagodnym wiosennym deszczem i subtelnym dotykiem skóry na skórze. Dźwięki opadły miękko, tańcząc z wieczorną ciszą, falując jak wiatr na wodzie, ale było w nich coś innego, ociągającego się pod tym, głębsza nuta żalu, słodka i czysta...

Harry zamknął oczy. Niespodziewanie wiedział, całym serce, że Tom Riddle, _ten_ Tom Riddle, nigdy nie był Voldemortem. I w jakiś sposób powód dzięki któremu zyskał pewność, że nim _nie był,_ leżał skryty głęboko w muzyce. Nikt kto stał się mniej niż człowiekiem nie mógł grać w _taki_ sposób, wlewając swą duszę w każdy dźwięk.

- Już! - Tom spojrzał na niego, gdy przebrzmiały ostatnie nuty. - Podobał ci się ten kawałek?

Harry kiwnął tylko głową, niezdolny powiedzieć czegokolwiek.

- To było... więcej niż magia. Co _to_ było? Ma nazwę?

- Arabeska Numer Jeden Debussy'ego - powiedział lekko Tom. - To jedna z moich ulubionych melodii do grania.

Wzrok Harry'ego padł portret ustawiony na pianinie. Zdjęcie przedstawiało młodego mężczyznę z ciemnymi włosami i śmiejącymi się, niebieskimi oczami.

- Kto to jest, Tom? Ten na zdjęciu?

Na twarz Toma opadł cień i Harry zarumienił się.

- Przepraszam, nie powinienem pytać...

- Och, w porządku, Harry. - Tom podniósł fotografię i przytrzymał w rękach. - On... był moim przyjacielem i ukochanym. Nazywał się Sebastian. Mieszkał tu ze mną i też grywał na pianinie. Właściwie, obaj kochaliśmy tą melodię ponad inne... Zginął trzy lata temu w wypadku samochodowym.

- Och. - Harry poczuł się podle za to, że przywołał ten temat. - Och, przykro mi, Tom.

- Dziękuję. - Tom siedział przez chwilę w ciszy. Potem powiedział miękko: - Nigdy nie wiedział, że jestem czarodziejem. To nie tak, że to to przed nim ukrywałem, właściwie, to wydawało się po prostu... nieistotne. Wiedziałem, że będę mu musiał wreszcie powiedzie, oczywiście, kiedy zauważyłby, że nie starzeję się w tempie innych ludzi. Zwykłem przenosić się dość często zanim go poznałem, żeby nikt nie znał mnie dość długo, by zauważyć, że nie starzeję się tak jak powinienem. Jednak po tym jak spotkałem Sebastiana nie chciałem przenosić się bez niego. Musiałbym powiedzieć mu swój sekret po kilku kolejnych latach i jeśli wciąż by mnie chciał, moglibyśmy przenieść się razem... Ale skoro wyszło jak wyszło, nie było takiej potrzeby.  
Tom wstał gwałtownie, szybko wycierając twarz rękawem.

- Zobaczmy; masz wszystko czego potrzebujesz, Harry? Wciąż nie jesteś głodny? Masz tu jakieś czyste ubrania; możesz użyć moich, chociaż będą trochę za duże. Powiedz mi jeśli potrzebujesz czegoś innego.  
- Jest w porządku - wyszeptał Harry.

- Więc widzimy się rano. - Tom złapał kilka książek. - Och, zapomniałem nawet, że je mam! Dobranoc Harry. - Pochylił się i delikatnie pocałował Harry'ego w policzek.

- Dobranoc - wymamrotał Harry, nagle niezdolny by unieść wzrok. - Dziękuję za wszystko, Tom.

Gdy tylko opuścił pokój Harry przebrał się w koszulkę i spodnie z piżamy, które Tom mu zostawił. Zakopał się pod miękkimi kocami, nagle czując się śmiertelnie zmęczony. Jednak sen długo nie przychodził tej nocy. Ten dziwny dzień wstrząsnął czymś w nim, pewnością o świecie i swoim miejscu w nim. Świat taki jakim go znał okazał się zupełnie niewyjaśniony, a mroczne wątki zostały zostawione luźno, wplatając się w pozbawiony sensu obraz.

_Tom Riddle nie był Voldemortem._ Przynajmniej _ten_ Tom Riddle nie był. Jednak co jeśli był tam drugi Tom tam na zewnątrz, czekając na niego, w innej nocy, w innym mroku, Tom stworzony z przepowiedni i strachu i słów starca...

Harry pomyślał o niewielkiej szklanej skorupie którą Tom z niego wydobył i poczuł niespodziewaną falę strachu. Czym to było? Ta _rzecz?_ Czy Dumbledore to wiedział?

_Zastanawiam się, czy Dumbledore wciąż__ gdzieś__ tam__ jest, na zewnątrz_, pomyślał do siebie, próbując znaleźć chłodną część poduszki dla swego rozgrzanego czoła. Nagle uśmiechnął się do siebie. _I zastanawiam się co by pomyślał, widząc mnie teraz, noszącego ubrania Toma Riddle'a i śpiącego w łóżku, które ten musiał dzielić ze swym ukochanym..._

Dziwne myśli krążyły w jego głowie, kształty pełne mroku i pustki, pobrzmiewające na wpół-znajomymi głosami wrzeszczącymi o wysłuchanie. Voldemort. Dumbledore. Snape... i mały, szary fragment czegoś co nie było duszą ani ciałem...

Gdy Harry pogrążył się wreszcie we śnie jedno wspomnienie z dzisiejszego chaotycznego, absurdalnego dnia wciąż tkwiło w jego głowie: głos Toma Riddle'a mówiącego, że Harry jest piękny...

* * *

Uch, nie ma jak bycie nocnym markiem i życie po północy. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Hej!

Kolejny rozdział, autorka znów przeprasza za długie czekanie, ale "real life" dało o sobie znać. ;p

* * *

Kolejnego ranka w mieszkaniu Toma Riddle'a, Harry spotkał ducha.

Obudził się o wiele za wcześnie, gdy pierwsze szarobiałe światła poranka wciąż przeplatały się z nocą. Śnił o bolącej bliźnie, ale gdy otworzył oczy, ból zniknął razem z resztkami snu. Cierpienie bylo tylko wspomnienem, echem dawnych krzywd wciaz trwajacych w jego umysle.

Harry usiadł w nieznanym łóżku z sercem walącym mu w piersi. Uniósł dłoń do blizny, ale nie poczuł nic, prócz zwykłej chropowatości krawędzi błyskawicy. Nie było bólu, nie było Czarnego Pana. Voldemort zniknął z jego umysłu, zostawiając jedynie nawiedzające go wspomnienia połączenia, które z nim kiedyś dzielił.

Harry próbował znów zasnąć, jednak nie potrafił. Usłyszał kogoś krzątającego się w kuchni i ubrał się szybko, idąc poszukać Toma.

Jednak mężczyzna siedzący przy kuchennym stole w błękitno-białym świetle poranka, przewracający strony antycznej księgi zaklęć, nie był Tomem. Był… nie, niemożliwe! To był Sebastian, martwy kochanek Toma, mężczyzna z fotografii. Harry zamarł w drzwiach, czując jak oblewa go zimny pot.

_Nie. Nie, nie, nie. Sebastiana nie może tu być. Sebastian jest martwy. O ile Tom również mnie nie okłamuje…_

Mężczyzna uniósł wzrok, jakby wyczuł obecność Harry'ego.

- Och, już wstałeś! Chcesz herbaty? – Jego głos by dziwnie znajomy.

- Tom? – Harry był w stanie tylko szeptać. – To ty?

- Och! – Mężczyzna brzmiał na zaskoczonego. – Och, szlag, zapomniałem, że wciąż mam na sobie Glamour! Przepraszam; musiałem cię przestraszyć na śmierć. Wiesz, nie mogłem spać wczorajszej nocy, nie po tym jakie dziwactwa i okropieństwa mi opowiedziałeś, więc zacząłem się zastanawiać co powinniśmy robić dalej. Zdałem sobie sprawę, że aby nas chronić potrzeba mi różdżki, a nie mam raczej szans wejść do Ollivandera i kupić sobie nowej, prawda? Podejrzewam, że pan Ollivander poznałby mnie nawet po tylu latach. Pożyczyłem więc twoja różdżkę, by rzucić na siebie Glamour. Mam nadzieje, że nie jesteś zły. Co sądzisz? Wyglądam odpowiednio na zakup różdżki?

Minęła chwila, nim Harry był w stanie się odezwać:

- To dobry kamuflaż, Tom. Nikt cię raczej nie pozna… ale czemu wybrałeś _ten_ wygląd? _Jego_ wygląd?

Tom zarumienił się lekko.

- To chyba pierwsze, co przyszło mi na myśl.

Harry kiwnął głową. Obserwował twarz Toma – twarz Sebastiana – i nagle w jego umyśle pojawił sie obraz ich razem, Toma i Sebastiana, w tej samej kuchni o poranku, siedzących razem, rozmawiających, całujących się, wracających do łóżka… Poczuł, jak rumieniec oblewa jego twarz.

- Zrobię śniadanie jeśli chcesz – rzucił szybko, bez patrzenia na niemal obcą osobę przy stole.

- Lepiej ja to zrobię, Harry. – Tom wstał. – Wiem gdzie co jest. - Położył dwa kubki na stole. – To takie dziwne uczucie; od dawna nie robiłem śniadania dla dwojga… - Odwrócił się szybko, zajmując czymś przy piecu.

Pierwszy raz w życiu, Harry pragnął, by poznać myśli Toma Riddle'a.

…

- Jak mogę wam pomóc, panowie? – Gęsta, srebrzysta czupryna wychynęła zza przykurzonej? szafki pełnej pudełek. Pan Ollivander ukłonił się z typową dla siebie, staromodną uprzejmością. – Pragniecie kupić różdżkę? Och! – Jego przyjazne, srebrzysto-szare oczy otworzyły się szerzej na widok Harry'ego. – Pan Potter! Cóż za zaszczyt znów pana tu gościć! – Potrząsnął żywo ręką Harry'ego. Ufam, że z pana różdżką wszystko w porządku? Czy przybył pan może, by ją zreperować?

- Och, z moją w porządku – powiedział Harry i wyciągnął z kieszeni swoją różdżkę z ostrokrzewu. Pan Ollivander ujął ją ostrożnie w dłonie, po chwili zwracając mu ją z uśmiechem.  
Harry kiwnął głową na zakamuflowanego Toma.

- Mój przyjaciel, Em… pan Sébastien… potrzebuje nowej różdżki, panie Ollivanderze. – Przyjechał z Francji w odwiedziny, a jego starą różdżkę w podróży spotkał wypadek. Jacyś nastoletni czarodzieje przerzucali się przekleństwami przy bagażach w Błędnym Rycerzu i wysadzili kilka walizek.

- Ach! – Pan Ollivander był zszokowany. – Jakże niefortunnie! Mam nadzieję, że ten wybryk nie rzuci cienia na pańskie wspomnienia o wizycie w Wielkiej Brytanii, panie Sébastienie! Będę zaszczycony mogąc pomóc panu w wyborze odpowiedniej różdżki zastępczej. Mogę zapytać jakie surowiec na różdżkę pan preferuje?

Tom zawahał się przez moment, zanim nie powiedział miękko, z idealnym francuskim akcentem:

- Moją różdżkę wykonano z cisu. Miała jakieś 13-14 cali.

Pan Ollivander przerwał na moment.

- Cis? To dość… niecodzienny typ różdżki, proszę pana. Ciężko byłoby znaleźć dziś cisową różdżkę w Wielkiej Brytanii. – Jego bystry wzrok spoczął na twarzy Toma.

Harry wstrzymał oddech. Tom jednak ledwie zerknął na piętrzące sie przed nim pudełka, nim nie zapytał bez większego zainteresowania:

- Doprawy? Cisowe różdżki nie są tak rzadko widywane wśród francuskich czarodziejów. Nie są pewnie wykonywane w dzisiejszych czasach tak często, jednak część rodzin przekazuje swoje różdżki z pokolenia na pokolenie od wieków.

- Ach. To wszystko wyjaśnia. – Pan Ollivander znów się uśmiechał. – Cóż za tragedia, żeby wybryk kilku młodzieńców ograbił pana z rodzinnego dziedzictwa! – Przeszedł wzdłuż póki pełnej pudełek. – Zobaczmy, mam zdaje się kilka cisowych różdżek, bardziej z tyłu. Od jakiegoś czasu źle z ich sprzedają… Mogę zapytać jaki rdzeń pan preferuje?

Tom zawahał się znów, odpowiadając jednak równie szybko:

- Pióro feniksa. Pewnie kolejna rzadkość w tych stronach?

Pan Ollivander zamarł. Przez moment po prostu tam stał, nieruchomo, z kilkoma pudełkami w rekach. Kiedy obrócił się do nich, jego twarz była śmiertelnie blada.

- Wielka rzadkość, w rzeczy samej, proszę pana. – Powiódł wzrokiem od Toma do Harry'ego i znów na Toma.

- Słuch mnie nie mylił i przedstawiłeś go jako swego przyjaciela, panie Potter? – Zapytał szeptem wytwórca różdżek. – Znasz go od dawna, czy może…? – Urwał.

- Tak – rzucił Harry spokojnie. – Pan Sébastien to mój stary przyjaciel. – Widział, jak chwilowa dezorientacja pojawia się w jego oczach.

Pan Ollivander położył szybko kilak pudełek na blacie przed Tomem.

- Możliwe, że jedna z nich będzie panu odpowiadać. – Obserwował nerwowo, jak Tom podnosi i odkłada jedną różdżkę po drugiej.

- Niestety – powiedział wreszcie Tom. – Żadna z nich, panie Ollivanderze.

Pan Ollivander złączył dłonie.

- Przykro mi to słyszeć, proszę pana. W takich okolicznościach obawiam się, że nie jestem zdolny panu pomóc. Pozostaje panu tylko czekać na powrót do swojego kraju, by znaleźć bardziej odpowiednią różdżkę.

Jego wzrok napotkał ten Toma, którzy podszedł kilka kroków.

- Byłoby to niezwykle uciążliwe, panie Ollivanderze. Szczęśliwie się składa, że nie wydaje mi się, by było to konieczne. Mam pewien dryg do leglimencji i coś mi mówi, że ma pan dla mnie idealna różdżkę, tu w swym sklepie. Pewnie po prostu mam o niej zapomnieć.

- Nie wiem, o czym pan mówi… - Pan Ollivander zadrżał.

- Myślę, że jednak pan wie – powiedział Tom spokojnie. – Cisowa różdżka, 13 i ½ cala, rdzeń z pióra feniksa…

Pan Ollivander wyglądał bardzo źle. Po jego czole spływały kropelki potu, które musiał otrzeć chusteczką.

- Odmawia mi pan pomocy? – Zapytał tom spokojnie, jednak Ollivander zadrżał.

- Nie – wydusił. – Ach, Merlinie, ależ nie! Nie mam odwagi się panu sprzeciwiać. – Podszedł powoli do dużego, dębowego biurka, otworzył górną szufladę i wyjął drżącymi dłońmi pudełko z różdżką. – Wierzę, że tego pan pragnie. Proszę, mój Panie, i niech nas niebiosa mają w opiece. – Jego twarz poszarzała jak popiół.

Tom otworzył pudełko, wyjmując z niego cisową różdżkę i obracając ją w palach. Wystrzeliły z niej złote iskry, a na twarzy Toma powoli pojawił się lekko uśmiech.

- Ach, tak. Ta będzie dobra, panie Ollivanderze. Mogę spytać, skąd miał pan pióro feniksa? Nie chce mi się wierzyć, że ten konkretny ptak oddał więcej niż dwa pióra, tak przynajmniej słyszałem.

Pan Ollivander oparł się o biurko, jakby szukał podparcia.

- Pogrzeb profesora Dumbledore'a, proszę pana. Pióro… opadło na ziemię tuż po tym, jak feniks dyrektora zniknął na niebie. A ja, glupiec, nie mogłem go nie zabrać. Na Merlina, jakże żałuję… - Zadrżał, wyglądając na bliskiego płaczu.

Tom odwrócił się do Harry'ego.

- Harry, byłbyś miły zapłacić za różdżkę? Jestem chwilowo nieco spłukany.

Harry wyjął woreczek monet, który zabrał wcześniej z Gringotta i zapłacił za różdżkę.

Pan Ollivander oddał Harry'emu resztę drżącymi dłońmi i po chwili ciszy, wyszeptał:

- Nadal nie pojmuję jak… jak ten jegomość znalazł się razem z _panem_, panie Potter. Nie, nie pojmuję. Wiem jednak ,że lepiej nie pytać.

- To dobrze. – Tom wycelował różdżkę w pierś Ollivandera. – Lepiej, byś nie wiedział.

- Nie podejrzewam też, bym miał zapamiętać cokolwiek po waszym wyjściu? – wyszeptał Ollivander.

- Nie – rzucił Tom łagodnie. – Nie zapamiętasz. _Obliviate!_

…

Gdy tylko drzwi Ollivandera się za nimi zamknęły, Tom oparł się ciężko o ścianę sklepiku. Wyglądał nagle jakby był chory.

- Co się stało, Tom? – zapytał szybko Harry. – Czemu się denerwujesz? Myślałem, że poszło całkiem nieźle, biorąc wszystko pod uwagę. Poznał się po twojej różdżce, to jasne – powinniśmy byli to przewidzieć – Ale _rzuciłeś_ całkiem dobre zaklęcie pamięci, nawet po tylu latach.

- Myślałeś, że poszło _nieźle?_ – Tom był blady jak papier. – Harry, to było potworne. Zawsze byłem dobry w odczytywaniu ludzkich myśli, a ten biedny starzec był przerażony bardziej, niż można to wyrazić słowami. Gdy zdał sobie sprawę kim jestem, był przekonany, że zabiję jego, a potem ciebie…

- No, to jasne, że tak myślał. Ma cię w końcu za Voldemorta. – Harry nie wiedział czemu Tom jest tym tak zaskoczony.

- Tak, ma chyba rację, prawda? – Głos Toma drżał. – Sądząc po tym, co mi powiedziałeś, ten Voldemort _jest_ mną. Wgląda jak moje niekształcone odbicie, używa różdżki, która była wręcz idealna dla mnie i tylko dla mnie, a Dumbledore i Slughorn pamiętają jak staję się nim… mordercą. Maniakiem, niszczącym ludzkie życia jedno po drugim…

Harry złapał Toma mocno za ramiona.

- Chodźmy, Tom. Nie roztrząsaj tego._ Ja_ wiem, że nie jesteś Voldemortem, a znam go lepiej niż ktokolwiek. Chodź – mamy wiele do zrobienia. Jeśli profesor Snape miał coś wspólnego z upozorowaniem śmierci Dumbledore'a, powinniśmy go chyba odwiedzić. Ale proszę, wróć do siebie; oglądanie cię w tej formie jest… - Harry nie do końca wiedział co powiedzieć. Coś w widzeniu Toma w formie jego przystojnego, zmarłego kochanka było więcej niż nieprzyjemne. Pewnie to dziwne uczucie pochodziło stąd, że widząc Toma w tej formie, Harry _naprawdę_ uznał go za ducha. Albo stąd, że ta obca forma była namacalnym dowodem na to, że nawet po tylu latach dzielenia umysłu z Voldemortem, wciąż było tak wiele rzeczy, których _nie_ widział o Tomie Riddle'u… Z jakiegoś powodu myśl o tym, że Tom wciąż żywi tak głębokie uczucia wobec kompletnie obcej mu osoby, sprawiało, że Harry czuł się… niemal zazdrosny. Jakby Tom Riddle miał być tylko _jego_, nie jakiegoś obcego…

Harry spojrzał na Toma i napotkał jego zaskoczony wzrok. Zbyt późno Harry przypomniał sobie, że Tom Riddle _potrafi_ czytać myśli podobnie jak Voldemort. Harry starał się zmienić swój tok myślenia. Snape. Eliksiry. Hogwart. Czarne, tłuste włosy Snape'a…

Odchrząknął.

- Niestety, nie jestem pewien, gdzie profesor Snape żyje poza rokiem szkolnym. Pewnie pan Ollivander wie. Poczekaj tu chwilę, Tom. – Harry odwrócił się i wrócił szybko do niewielkiego sklepu.

- Pan Potter! Cóż za przyjemna niespodzianka! – Pan Ollivander rozpromienił się. – Różdżka nie sprawia problemów, mam nadzieję?

- Och, nie. – Harry odwzajemnił uśmiech. – Chciałem tylko o coś zapytać. Wie pan gdzie znajdę profesora Snape'a, jeśli nie w Hogwarcie? Wie pan, jest eliksir, który _powinien_ przynosić szczęście, ale zmienia wszystkich w koboldy…

Pan Ollivander roześmiał się.

- Ach, ci bliźniacy Weasley! Nic już nie mów, panie Potter. Profesor Snape mieszka w małym domu na Spinner's End, o ile pamięć mnie nie myli. Na pewno będzie zdolny pomóc biednym koboldom odzyskać ich właściwy wygląd, chociaż pewnie wyśle po tym Wyjca do Weasleyów.

Harry uśmiechnął się i podziękował mu.

- Och, to nic takiego, panie Potter. – Ollivander ukłonił się. Zawahał się, po chwili szepcząc: - Czy wszystko dobrze, panie Potter? Ja… ja sam nie jestem pewien czemu, ale jestem niespokojny… jakby jakiś szósty zmysł mówił mi, że Sam-Wiesz-Kto jest bliżej, niż myślimy…

- Och, wszystko w porządku, panie Ollivanderze. – Harry odpowiedział szybko. Odwrócił się, by wyjść, kiedy coś wpadło mu do głowy. – Och, jeszcze jedno pytanie o różdżki, jeśli można: Czy przez te lata spotkał pan kiedyś dwóch czarodziejów, którzy mieliby dokładnie te same różdżki? To samo drewno, ta sama długość, ten sam rdzeń – jak na przykład dwa włosy z ogona tego samego jednorożca?

Ollivander uśmiechnął się.

- Och nie, panie Potter! Nawet bliźniacy Weasley nie mają _tak_ podobnych różdżek, cokolwiek by panu mówili!

Harry spojrzał na niego.

- Więc jeśli dwóch czarodziejów ma identyczne różdżki, z rdzeniem pochodzącym od jednego zwierzęcia..

- Wtedy – rzucił Ollivander – to jeden i ten sam czarodziej, panie Potter.

…

Kiedy Harry wyszedł ze sklepu w pustą uliczkę, zauważył, że Tom wrócił do swojego wyglądu.

- Lepiej? – Uśmiechnął się i przeczesał dłonią ciemne loki.

Harry spojrzał w znajomą, bladą twarz o srebrno-szarych oczach i kiwnął głową.

- Nie chciałem wprawić cię wtedy w zakłopotanie. – powiedział Tom delikatnie. – Znaczy, przybierając formę Sebastiana. Ja oddałem się trochę nostalgii, ale musiało być to dla ciebie trochę nienormalne. Wiesz gdzie mieszka profesor Snape?

Harry kiwnął głową.

- Spinner's end. Ale muszę cię ostrzec – Snape to dość niemiła osoba. Ja przez całe życie nie odkryłem, czy jest po stronie Dumbledore'a czy Voldemorta…

- Być może – zaczął Tom w zamyśleniu – to jedna i tama sama strona, Harry. Czy Snape jest mugolakiem? Nie pamiętam jego nazwiska z moich czasów szkolnych.

- Jest półkrwi. Panieńskie nazwisko jego matki, jak odkryłem w zeszłym roku, to Prince.

- Eileen Prince? – Tom zamarł. – Dobrze ją pamiętam – byliśmy razem w szkole. Dziwna, dość cicha dziewczyna, trochę ponura… Chociaż dobra z eliksirów. Och, co tu masz? – Spojrzał z zafascynowaniem na połyskujący materiał, który Harry właśnie wyjął z kieszeni. – Peleryna-niewidka?

Harry uśmiechnął się.

- Lepiej załóż ją na czas wizyty u Snape'a.

Tom uśmiechnął sie i sięgnął po pelerynę.

- No, dobrze! Mogę zaczaić się niewidzialny w cieniu i odczytać jego myśli, gdy ty porozmawiasz z nim o Dumbledorze. Świetny plan, Harry!

- Snape jest oklumentą, Tom. Nie wiem, czy nawet ty zdołasz odczytać jego myśli…

- Och, oczywiście, że zdołam – powiedział tom radośnie. – Moje magia stała się silniejsza, gdy jej nie używałem, prawda? Powinienem być w stanie odczytać każdą myśl, z czyjegokolwiek umysłu.

- Jasne. – Harry uciekł wzrokiem w bok. Jeśli tylko Tom nie odczytał zbyt wiele myśli z jego głowy…

_Nie mogę myśleć o tym, ze jest przystojny… O Sebastianie całującym jego miękko wykrojone wargi…. Nie, nie, nie. Nie myśleć o tym._

- Gotowy, Harry? – Z jakiegoś powodu, Tom uśmiechał się lekko. – Aportujmy się do kryjówki Snape'a.

- Nie mam jeszcze licencji – mruknął Harry.

- Ja też nigdy nie otrzymałem własnej – powiedział Tom lekko. – Nie możemy jednak pozwolić, by takie szczegóły nas powstrzymały. Trzymaj mocno, Harry!

* * *

W kwestii informacyjnej - koboldy to niewielkie, złośliwe duszki, które potrafią zarówno pomagać ludziom, jak i naprzykrzać se im, jeśli zostaną zignorowane. Jest to jedno z tłumaczeń słowa "leprechaun", dla mnie o wiele bardziej adekwatne niż krasnoludek.


End file.
